The Smut Chapters
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that i write. The first two are Lemon's BoyxBoy but I'll have normal couples in later chapters and not all chapters will have lemon PLEASE READ
1. NicolasxMax

**This just kinda came to me. I made it up all by myself and i wanted to post it up to see what you guys think. Its BL so beware**

**Max-Uke (Bottom)**

**Nicolas-Seme (Top)**

**If there is a * it means I'll explain it at the bottom.**

**POV= Point of view

* * *

**

**Nicolas POV**

I slipped the Vick Vaporub into my bag and stepped out into the cold weather outside of the store. I had just gotten out of school a while ago and was on my way to see my boyfriend, Max. He hadn't been in school for two days because he had caught a cold and when I talked to him over the phone last night, he sounded like he had a stuffed nose. The snow falling around me suddenly turned to rain and I regretted my decision of not bringing a thick jacket.

I was still in my school uniform, a thin black jacket with the school crest on my chest, a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The rain made quick work of soaking my clothes thoroughly and the cold air froze me to the bone. I was shivering when I finally made it to Max's house and I quickly got annoyed when I repeatedly rang the doorbell and no one answered the door.

"Wait…duh. He's sick so he's probably asleep." I told myself, reaching up above the door frame and pulling out the spare key. After unlocking the door I stepped into the house and let the door fall closed behind me. "Hey! Anyone home?" I yelled. "…Anyone awake?" I added more quietly. After sliding my shoes off, I walked down the hall to the stairs, just in time to meat Max on his way down. He was rubbing his eyes, his nose red and cheeks flushed. I could tell his nose was still stuffed.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Max asked. His midnight black hair was messy the small curls becoming tangled together and his forest green eyes were glazed in sleep. He had just woken up.

"You sounded like hell over the phone last night so I brought you some Vaporub to help you breath." I explained, pulling out the blue and green container and passing it to him. He gladly took it and smiled. Then I noticed he was only wearing blue boxers and one of the white dress shirts I had left him for the nights I couldn't be with him.*

"Thanks." He said, stepping off the last view steps to stand in front of me. I was about a foot taller he was, which put a dent in his pride because he was a few days older than I was. We were both sixteen in high school but Max looked more like a middle schooler. He started walking to the kitchen and I followed him, leaving a puddle trail behind me. I was still shivering and I would like nothing more than to go upstairs and cuddle with Max…but he is sick and I wouldn't be satisfied with just that.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, as he got himself a cup and filled it with water.

"Staying at a friends house. She doesn't want to get sick too." He explained.

"Your Mom?"

"On a business trip. She wont be back for a few days." Max sipped his water.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He called earlier and said he was working late at the Hospital tonight." I laughed inwardly. No one was home. He could scream and moan all he wanted and no one would hear him…but he's sick! Just my luck! Max set his now empty cup on the table.

"Nico are you…thinking dirty things?" He asked. I blushed.

"NO! A- Anyway I'm cold so-" I stopped when Max sneezed twice. "Bless you." I said.

"Thanks." He said, sniffling and grabbing the vaporub. "Let's go upstairs and get you a towel." He added, walking out of the kitchen. I followed him up to the top step and then I saw Max loose his balance and stumble. I grabbed him, steadying him again and he sighed. "Sorry, I got woozy for a second." Now I sighed and picked him up. "Ah, your cold." He complained.

"Deal with it, you shouldn't of gotten out of bed. Your sick and you need your rest." I scolded, walking into his room and setting him on his bed. I walked into his bathroom and grabbed a towel, drying my hair with it and letting it fall around my shoulders as I slid off my jacket and began to undo the buttons on my shirt. When I walked back into Max's room, he was sitting on the side of his bed, trying to break the plastic steal on the lid of the Vaporub.

I smiled and walked over to him, taking the Vaporub and opening it with ease. He slightly glared up at me and then went to grab the container. I kneeled in front of him.

"I'll do it for you." I told him, setting the Vaporub next to him on the bed.

* * *

**Max POV**

I couldn't help but blush as Nicolas started to undo my shirt. He paused when my chest was exposed but then continued with the rest of the buttons until the shirt was completely open. He slid it back, half way down my arms so my shoulders were bare.

"So that I don't get any on your shirt." Nicolas said lamely, his deep drown eyes avoiding my green ones. Now we were both blushing. Then I remember that I hadn't had sex with him all week. Nicolas dipped his hand into the Vaporub and touched it to my chest, gently rubbing it in. I shivered, both because his hands were cold, and because he was turning me on. "Sorry, I forgot how cold I was." Nicolas said with a smile. When he was done rubbing the jell on my chest, he touched forehead to mine, some of his light brown hair tickling my cheek. "Your really warm." He said, setting his cold hands on my sides.

"Nmmmm!" I moaned, closing my eyes and grabbing onto Nicolas's shirt. I must have surprised him because he pulled back slightly.

"Max?" He asked and then got an idea. He slid his hands up, his thumbs brushing my nipples and I moaned again.

"Nicolas, don't tease." I said. I only used his full name on two occasions. I was pissed at him…or we were going to make love. Nicolas smiled, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Who's thinking dirty now?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Ah!" A moaned again as began repeatedly rubbing my nipples. I buried my face in his shirt as I began getting hard, obviously embarrassed. He abruptly stopped and stepped back, his hands leaving my body. "Nicolas, wha-"

"I can't! I feel like I'm taking advantage of a sick person. And I am too! You need to rest and let your fever drop before we can…ya know, do 'hot' stuff."* He said, covering his eyes.

* * *

**Nicolas POV**

"You're not forcing me." Was Max's reply as he slid off the bed and walked over to me. He pushed himself against my stomach, my ice-cold skin coming in contact with his heated skin and he shivered again. Then he reached for my belt.

"Max, stop you shouldn't-" I was cut off as we both tripped on something and landed on the bed, Max straddling my waist. He touched his forehead to mine like I had done minutes ago and smiled.

"Think about it. Your body is nice and cold so it'll cool mine off." He said, rolling him hips against my semi-erect member. I moaned, grabbing onto his hips to pull him harder onto me. He moaned loudly at the added friction. Then I flipped our positions so I was on top of Max.

"Damn it." I said, moving some stray curls out of his face. "If it becomes to much for you then tell me to stop. Alright?" I asked. Max nodded and I quickly smothered his lips with mine. He gasped when I bit his bottom lip and I took this chance to slide my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, rolling his hips against mine and rubbing out clothes erections together. "Do we have anymore lube?" I asked, moving my head down to bite at his neck. Max turned his head to give me better access.

"Mmmmm. I, Ah!" He yelled out as I bit him rather harshly before using my tongue to sooth the bite mark. "I think, ha! We used it all." He said fisting the blanket underneath him. I sat up, sliding my shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Then I remembered the Vaporub. Luckily, it hadn't fallen off the bed yet. I grabbed it and smiled but Max read my mind.

"We are not using that to stretch me out!" He yelled. I pouted before setting the container on his dresser.

"Fine." I said, leaning down to give him a very heated kiss, my tongue caressing his. Then I stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Max POV**

I wasn't sure how much time had gone by before Nicolas came back, holding my sister's strawberry body lotion. Damn, I can't object to that. I shivered when Nicolas locked eyes with me, then gave me a cheeky smile and turned off the lights. Because it was cloudy outside and because my neighborhood didn't have streetlights, I couldn't see anything, making me even more excited. I felt myself being lifted and then heard the blankets being taken from the bed and thrown onto the floor. Nicolas knew that I hated getting cum on the blankets. Bed sheets were no problem, easier to clean. But how is it he could see so well?

I moaned when I felt Nicolas's tongue travel from just above my boxers and up. I couldn't stop my hips form bucking into his body then his tongue dipped into my navel.* He pushed his body against mine, grinding against me. I hissed in pleasure as he nibbled and sucking on one of my nipples and began pinching and tweaking the other.

"Ah! Nicolas, if you touch both I'll-" I was cut off when Nicolas grinded against me again, our clothes becoming unbearably tight. I heard him chuckle.

"You're so hard, and those boxers look so uncomfortable. Should I help you out?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sorry, I can't see. Your going to have to tell me what you want." Nicolas teased, sucking on the side of my neck.

"…Off. Please take them off!" I begged. His tongue traveled up to my ear and he bit my earlobe, making me moan. I felt one of his hands slide down my side to the waistline of my boxers, then move underneath me. His finger curled, sliding into my boxers and he pulled, sliding them down my legs and off my feet. Then he threw them to the floor. Now I was fully exposed.

An old habit kicked in and I pushed my legs together, trying to hide my erection. "Don't do that." Nicolas said, grabbing my legs and spreading them apart. "I wana see." He added

* * *

**Nicolas POV**

I was teasing him. But I really couldn't help it; he looked so beautiful below me. His white shirt was still half way down his arms, the sleeves being to long and covering his hands. His black curls cascaded around his blushing face and his green eyes were glazed with lust. His chest had a light pink tinge to it and his pink nipples were fully erect. He was panting, his legs bent and spread, giving me a perfect view of his leaking member. I cupped him, making him hiss and buck his hips, trying to get me to touch him more.

I gently gripped his erection and slowly moved my hand up and down, rubbing it. A few beads of pre-cum collected on the slit and I used my thumb to spread it around. All the while, Max was withering beneath me, calling my name and begging me to move my hand faster. I obliged, pumping my hand while leaning down to bite at his nipples again.

"AH! N- Nicolas." Max said in between pants. "I'm goi- going t- ah! MN!" he cried as I sped up my hand. Max came seconds later, his pearly white seeds* covering my hand and both of our chests. I smirked and sat up, licking my fingers of Max's sweet cum. He was probably the only person I knew who loved pineapples enough to drink the juice.*

"Hm, what should I do? I'm so hard but my pants are really tight. I don't think I can get them off on my own." I said huskily. His blush deepened when he realized what I wanted him to do. I sat back, spreading my legs a bit and putting my hands behind me for leverage. Max sat up only to crawl down on all fours in front of me. He got low, his ass staying in the air and he began to undo my pants, finally freeing my erection. I'm not one to gloat but I was very gifted.*

Max gave it an experimental lick before taking the head into his mouth, swiveling his tongue around the slit before taking in even more of me. He sucked, bobbing his head and using his tongue every now-and-then to collect the beads of pre-cum. He deep throated me, making me moan loudly as his teeth grazed the base of my cock.

* * *

**Max POV**

I grew hard again when I heard Nicolas moan when I deep throated him. I heard a 'pop' and I figured he had just opened the lotion. My thoughts were confirmed when a cold finger was rubbed against my entrance, slick with lotion. I moaned when it was pushed in and Nicolas began thrusting it in and out. The second finger hurt, as I knew it would and my mouth left my lovers cock so I could grind my teeth.

"Sorry," Nicolas began, "I know it hurts but it'll get better." He said, trying to sooth me. I felt the two fingers leave my body. Now he pushed in three fingers and I couldn't help but cry out. It really hurt. He moved them in a thrusting motion, in and out repeatedly, growing deeper every time he pushed them in. Then he hit my prostate.

"AH! N- Nicolas! Again!" I yelled.

"What? Here?" He asked, thrusting his fingers at the same angel. I arched my back in sheer pleasure.

Nicolas removed his fingers, pushing me onto my back and sitting up. He swiftly removed his pants and boxers, throwing them in a random direction and then leaned in to kiss me, pushing his tongue past my teeth to fight my tongue for dominance. Of course he won, tasting every part of my mouth and I knew he was trying to distract me. He began to line himself up with my stretched hole. Now it was time for the most painful part.

Nicolas began pushing his cock into me, ever so slowly. He was trying not to hurt me but that was inevitable. I closed my eyes and fisted the sheets underneath me, crinkling the white shirt and crying out in pain. I heard Nicolas moan when he was fully sheathed inside me, holding back for my sake. His fingers brushed tears off my cheeks that I hadn't noticed had fallen. For a while, everything was quiet except for the sounds of my panting and Nicolas's deep breathing.

I wriggled my hips, signaling to Nicolas that I wanted him to move. He grabbed my legs, holding them up and apart as he started to roll his hips and begin a series of slow, shallow thrusts.

It was painful. But I knew it was going to get better, just as soon as Nicolas found that spot deep inside me.

"You okay?" Nicolas asked, leaning over me to look into my eyes. One of his hands was on the side of my head, pushing him up while the other was grabbing my hip.

"Idiot, how would anyone be okay with a thick cock shoved up their tight ass? AH!" Finally, he hit my prostate.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Nicolas said, leaning in to bite my neck. He started picking up speed, hitting my prostate with every thrust.

"AH! Mn…ah Nicolas. H- harder!" I moaned, moving my hips against his. He leaned back, now grabbing my hips with both hands and thrusting harder into me. "So- so good!" I cried as Nicolas slid my legs over his shoulder so he could drive deeper into me.

* * *

**Nicolas POV**

I thrusted hard and deep into Max, loving the moans and wet noises that filled the room. The place where we were connected burned with heat and we were both covered in a layer of sweat.

Then I started to wonder. 'When did all of his heat transfer to me?' After all, this all started because I was cold.

"Mmmm! Ni- Nicolas!" Max called out, his body bobbing with my now wild thrusts. "I c- c- can't…for much lon- longer!" he said

"Together now." I told him, sliding my hand between out bodies to grab his leaking member and pump it in time with my thrusts. "Come on, were almost there." I coaxed him.

He called my name when he came, his body arching up. His inner muscles spasmed around my cock, pushing me over the edge and causing me to cum inside of him. I collapsed on his chest, the both of us shaking in ecstasy, riding out our orgasms.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Pull out." I said softly when both Nicolas and I had gotten out of our high. He sat up, still inside me.

"But if I do that, then all the juices inside your body with stain the sheets." He said with a smirk.

"Pull out, Nicolas." I said sternly.

"Alright." He said, finally pulling out. I groaned as a small ache entered my lower body. I could feel Nicolas's cum leave my body, warm and sticky. I was lifted, my white shirt finally falling to the floor. I locked my arms around Nicholas's neck, exhausted. He held me up with one hand while he used the other hand to take the sheets off the bed. He laid me back down gently, then retrieved the blanket, joining me on the bed. I cuddled up to his body, placing my head on his chest as he drew the blanket up around us.

* * *

**Monday Morning.**

"Is Nicolas absent today?" the teacher asked.

"He caught a cold." Max told her, blushing and looking away

* * *

***A boyfriend should always give his girl/boy friend one of his shirts to sleep with**

***Navel is another word for belly button**

***Hot stuff if another term for sexual things**

***People refer to seeds as cum**

***People say that pineapple juice make cum sweet.**

***Gifted means has a big/thick penis**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. AllenxClouse

**I think that whenever inspiration like this strikes il just post it up to this story.**

**Again this is something i made up myself**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I opened the door to my house, kicking off my shoes and moving so Clouse could walk in. It had started raining when the two of us were about half way home so we ran to my house. Even though we were both fast runners, having been on the soccer and Kendo team, we were both drenched in cold water.

"Hey Allen, you got any clothes I can borrow?" Clouse asked, his teeth chattering.

"Yeah, lets go to my room." I said, leading the way. Once inside I shut my door and slid my jacket off. I opened my drawers and pulled out an long sleeve shirt and some pajama pants for Clouse. I set them down, then pulled out similar clothes for me. We stood back to back, slipping our wet clothes off. I herd Clouse's shirt hit the floor and I looked over my shoulder at him. Bad idea. His porcelain skin seemed to be shimmering with water, his slightly toned muscles moving as he rose his arms to relieve himself of his black tank. I could see the top of his boxers, just above his pant line and it was a little to much.

I felt myself get hard and turned back around. Clouse must have noticed my lack of movement. "Allen? Something wrong?" He asked innocently. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder as he moved in front of me. There was no hiding it. Clouse looked away and blushed, not what I had expecting him to do.

"I..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay ya' no." He said shyly.

"What is?" I asked.

"If you want to... ya no. 'Do it'. He said. "I've kinda been trying to figure out how to...ask you to go out with me for awhile now." Clouse admitted. I was shocked but covered it up with a smile. I grabbed his arm and gently pulled him into me, cupping the side of his face and leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back tenderly, sliding his eyes closed and letting me take control. I broke the kiss and guided him onto the bed, crawling over him. There, I kissed him again, this time gently biting his bottom lip until he opened up. I slid my tongue inside and began fighting dominance with his. He melted into me, hands on either side of his head and when I broke the kiss I couldn't help but smile. Then I began kissing at his neck, finding a sensitive spot and sucking on it until I knew there would be a hickey there.

I went lower, trailing my tongue down his chest until I found one of his hardening nipples. I took it into my mouth and gently grazed my teeth over it, gaining a small moan from Clouse. I then slid my hand down to his pants. He pouted when I sat up to slide his pants off but then noticed what I was planning on doing. His blush deepened as I grabbed both sides of his boxers and began sliding them off. He moaned as cold air hit his erection, music to my ears. Clouse pushed himself up on his elbows and before I cold continue said, "Allen, I want to see your body too."

He was to cute. As he requested, I slid off the bed and began ridding myself of the rest of my clothes. I felt nervous with Clouse's eyes on me but when my boxers hit the floor it quickly changed to anxiety. I crawled back on top of him, leaning in to kiss his soft lips and moaning as our erections rubbed against each others. I wanted to hurry, to pound into his tight ass before we were both spent.

"Clouse, can I enter you?" I asked, planting butterfly kisses all over his body.

"Idiot, don't ask." He said. I smiled and moved his legs over my shoulders, positioning myself at his entrance. "Wait!" He said, causing me to look up and glare at him. I was ready to go and he stops me? "Don't just put it in! It could really hurt. Use some lotion or-"

"Lube?" I asked with a smile. Reluctantly, I slid off the bed once again and opened my drawer to pull out a bottle of Lube.

"Why do you have that?" Clouse asked when I got back into our previous position.

"Your brother's boyfriend gave it to me." I said, popping the cap and pouring a considerable amount onto my erection. I used my hand to spread it around, biting back moans, then placed myself back at Clouse's entrance.

I slowly pushed into Clouse, feeling him tighten around me. He had his teethe clenched, eyes closed in pain. The heat surrounding me was intense and it almost made me lose it, but I knew if that happened I could really hurt Clouse. When I was fully inside I stopped, leaning forward and gently kissing Clouse's lips. He was panting when he slid his eyes open again.

"Are you okay?" it was a stupid question but I asked anyway. Clouse wrapped his arms around my neck and licked the shell of my ear.

"I'm okay...so...move." He said quietly. I gladly obliged, pulling out a little and rolling my hips forward. I wanted to start out slow so Clouse could get used to it. I continued gently rolling my hips until Clouse gasped loudly.

"Ah- right there!" He yelled. I smiled, pulling out a little more and pushing back in at the same angle. Clouse moaned and began moving his body with my thrusts. "Allen, fa- faster. Please. Harder!" He yelled.

"Gladly." I whispered seductively into his ear, pulling almost all the way out of him and thrusting quickly back in. This sent Clouse into a flurry of "Oh's!" And "AH's!" I hit Clouse's prostate with every thrust and the boy underneath me grew louder and louder the harder and faster I got. He moved his legs from my shoulders to around my waist, puling himself tighter onto my body. I could feel his nails digging into my back but I didn't mind, I was thrusting entirely wildly to mind.

"AH! Allen...I- OH!" He moaned loudly. "I'm gonna..." He trailed off. I leaned in to kiss him deeply again, pushing my tongue inside his mouth. He eagerly met me. I reached in between us and grabbed his leaking member, pumping it in time with our movements.

"Me to." I told him when we broke our kiss. "Can I...come inside you?" I asked.

"God, yes!" He moaned and came, his white seeds spraying across his stomach and on my hand. After a few more thrusts, I came inside him, arching my back and moaning his name loudly. I lay on top of him, both of us breathing hard and covered in a layer of sweat. Reluctantly I pulled out of him, rolling to the side so I could look at him.. Clouse moaned when I did and turned to face me. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him one more time. His eyes fluttered closed and I could tell he was ready for sleep. I got up and walked to the bathroom (Having some difficultly at first due to just having an orgasm) and came back with a wet rag. I cleaned Clouse up before grabbing one of the shirts I had gotten out before and slipping the boy into it. I pulled on a pair of pajama pants before getting back in bed with Clouse. I pulled him close, resting his head on my chest and listening to his even breathing before I fell asleep.

* * *

**So how did you like it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. CalxJosh

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Josh as he pulled me into our team's locker room. It was dark and only four lights; one in each corner lit the room. They were dim so it was hard for me to see the cheeky smile playing on my boyfriend's lips.

"Trying to back out of our bet?" He asked. I turned red and huffed.

"No, I'm just worried someone is going to see us." I admitted. Josh smiled at me.

"Come on Cal, the game ended hours ago. No ones here." He turned to me and pulled me into his embrace. "Besides, we made a bet. If I made three home runs we could finally go all the way." He leaned in and kissed me, gently parting my lips with his tongue and exploring every inch of my mouth. When I broke for air he went to my neck, making me turn my head as he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin there. I looked up into a pair of green eyes and tensed. Josh noticed and turned his head in the direction I was looking. "What?"he asked. I felt him chuckle before he went back to my neck. "Your paranoid. It's just a mirror." He breathed; making goose bumps form on my skin.

I looked at the mirror again and couldn't look away. What I had thought was someone watching us was just my reflection. I was about 5' 6 with short light brown hair and green eyes while Josh was 5'8 with messy dark brown hair and red-brown eyes. We were both in our baseball uniforms, white shirts with blue stripes and blue pants. I turned away from the mirror as Josh began un-tucking my shirt. His fingers nimbly undid the two buttons on the top before he pulled it over my head.

One of his hands caressed my side, rubbing small circles while his other hand dropped my shirt to the floor and tugged at the button of my pants. I had my eyes closed so I didn't see Marten standing only a few feet away from us. Josh gave up on the buttons and just slipped his hand into my pants, grabbing my flaccid penis and gently squeezing it. I moaned and felt my legs give, letting Josh catch me and move me to one of the benches in the locker room.

He took off my cleats while I undid my pants, lifting my butt off the bench so Josh could grab them and pull them, and my underwear, off. I shivered when I was completely naked, watching Josh smile as he slid one of his hands up the inside of my thigh. I moaned when he touched my penis, lingering there for a second before moving down to my balls. He grabbed both of them and rolled them in his hand, making me pant and grab onto his shirt. He pushed me down and I knew what he was planning so I let myself relax, feeling his fingers ghost over my body.

Josh leaned over me and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss, making my body grow hotter. He smirked again and began a slow decent down my body. He stopped at my nipples, taking one of them into his mouth and nibbling on it before moving to the other and gave it the same treatment. Josh centered himself on my chest and flicked his tongue out, leaving a trail down to my bellybutton. I bucked my hips up, knowing that he was close to what I really wanted.

He unexpectedly by-passed the rest of my body and took the head of my penis into his mouth, making a strangled moan escape my lips. Josh began taking more of me in, sucking me the whole way down and making my body shake in ecstasy. I reached down and tangled my hands in his hair, encouraging him to go faster. I tilted my head back and tried to roll my hips but he held them down, keeping the same lazy rhythm. I groaned and felt him laugh lightly, sending the most wonderful feeling through me and making me tighten my grip on his hair.

"So good." I managed to say before moaning again. His mouth left my penis and I sighed at the lost. He wiped the side of his mouth before coming back up to kiss me. His erection in his pants rubbed against mine and I tried not to scream, burring my head in his shoulder as he began grinding against me.

"We have an audience." He whispered into my ear. I tensed up again.

"Can you see them?" I asked, locking my legs around his waist.

"I think it's Marty." He said, grabbing onto the side of the bench and bringing himself down harder against me. I moaned loudly, knowing that my body wouldn't let me stop half way. "You want to pick this up later?" Josh asked.

"Fuck no." I gasped. "I need you in me now!" I said, trying to move with him. He felt me rolling my hips and his other hand snaked underneath me, resting on my lower back and pulling me up against him. "Oh god!" I yelled, getting frantic and trying anything I could to move faster. Josh smirked and knew I was about to cum, trying to get everything I could out of the orgasm.

"Your going to dirty my uniform." He said with a playful smile. I shook my head, already feeling my orgasm rocking my body. The first volley of cum covered my chest, some of it hitting my chin while the next few spurts dirtied Josh's uniform. He gently set me back on the bench, licking the cum off my face before he sat up, undoing his pants to show that he had also came. I was panting, waiting for my orgasm to pass and I smiled when Josh took his shirt off, showing off his toned chest and abs. A silver chain hung around his neck with a matching ring silver ring and when he leaned back over me I gently touched it.

"You still wear it?" I asked. It was a present I had given to him when we had first started dating and I didn't think he ever wore it because I never saw it on his fingers.

"Every day. It's my good luck charm." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was vaguely aware of the moans in the background. "Sounds like Marty enjoyed the show." Josh said, sliding his hand down my chest and collecting some of my cum with his fingers.

"It's not over yet." I told him with a smile. He smiled back and moved his fingers down to my entrance which was twitching in anticipation. He rubbed his finger against it, making me moan before he slowly pushed it inside me. I immediately clamped around his finger, gasping at the new feeling. Josh nibbled on my ear before moving to my neck.

"Relax babe." He said, trying to sooth me. I nodded and he pushed his finger in farther.

"Ah!" I moaned out as he began thrusting it, the cum serving as lube. "More." I said, lifting my waist off the bench. He pulled his finger out and pushed two into me this time, stretching me out farther. There was some pain but the pleasure was out weighing it. Then I remembered something. "Do you have a condom?" I asked. Josh sighed and sat up, never stopping his fingers as his other hand began digging in his back pocket.

"No, I was planning on taking you home and telling your mom that the wet spot on the back of your pants was my cum slipping out of your ass." We both laughed a bit as he finally found the condom and pulled it out. He leaned back down and began kissing me, scissoring his fingers inside of me and making me moan loudly. I took the condom from his hands and opened it, reaching down and applying the condom on Josh, making his penis hard in the process and I pumped my hand. I felt his fingers leave me as he got ready to push in. He was surprised when I pushed him back.

"How do you want me?" I asked him, sitting up. He smiled, one knee on the bench, the other leg hanging over the side.

"You really want to give him a show?" Josh asked. I smiled.

"Doesn't matter." I responded.

"Roll over and get on your knees." He said, lowering his pants even more. I did as he said, rolling over and pushing myself onto my knees. I sat up so that Josh's body was pushed against mine and moaned as his hard cock rubbed my entrance.

I caught Marten's eyes and he froze, having been jerking himself off while watching us. I smiled as he continued, knowing that I was watching. I moaned loudly as Josh began pushing himself into me, breaking through the ring of tight muscles with the head of his penis and stopping, letting me get used to the feeling.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Way bigger than a finger." I panted, his arms wrapping around me and hands roaming my body. He laughed lightly.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Its...hot." I said, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

"I'm going to move." He said, moving his hands down to my waits. He firmly grabbed my hips before pushing the rest of the way in. I felt every inch and bump enter my body, making my entrance alight with fire and making a strangled moan escape my lips. "God Cal your so fucking tight." He said, placing his forehead against my shoulder when he was all the way in.

"You feel so good inside of me." I moaned, tightening my muscles around Josh's cock. He moaned in return and pulled half way out of me before slowly thrust back in. I gasped and threw my head back, my mouth hanging open as pleasure exploded through my body. His thrust began shallow at first, his movements slow so that I could fell everything he was giving me until I couldn't take the intensity of it all and begged him to speed up.

Josh happily obliged, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in hard, making me gasp. I felt him change his angle with every thrust, as if he was looking for something and I soon found out what.

"AH! Fuck, Josh right there! Again!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. Josh kept his angle and thrusted in again, hitting the small bundle of nerves that had me seeing stars. I leaned forward, getting on all fours and he continued to make love to me hitting my prostate with every other thrust.

"Cal, I'm cumming." He warned me, taking my leaking penis in his hand and pumping it with his thrusts. It was all to much and I lost myself to the pleasure. I felt Josh's whole body shudder before he came, his cock landing right against my prostate and twitching with every volley of cum that erupted within the condom. I came when he did, calling his name loudly and he continued to pump me until both our dicks had spurted there last strands of cum. I collapsed onto the bench and Josh landed on top of me, his softened penis slipping out and resting on my lower back.

We both took deep breaths and we weren't the only ones riding out our orgasms. Marten had what was probably the hardest orgasm of his life, his cum spilling out onto the floor.

Josh recovered before I did, sitting up and sliding the condom off. He lifted me up and sat me in his lap, hugging me to his naked and sweaty chest. He gently ran his hands through my hair until I had gathered myself enough to breath evenly.

"Hey Marty, you enjoy the show?" I asked. It was quiet and I didn't think he was going to answer.

"Fuck me." He said, his voice shaky. Josh and I both laughed before sharing out last heated kiss of the night.


End file.
